When God sends an angel
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Rory goes into premature labor on her wedding day.PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.
1. The Unexpected Gift

Date: 7-7-2007

Rory's p.o.v

This morning I experienced most intense pain ever. Thankfully, Logan wasn't at home to witness my suffering. He was at church preparing for the wedding. A bath

eased my cramps a little bit. I relaxed my muscles and took deep several breaths in and out. Revengeful, karma continued to be against me. I am only just six months

pregnant. The birth shouldn't be happening right now. Time is on my side or maybe not.


	2. Anxiety

Date: Still 7-7-2007

Rory's p.o.v

When God sends an angel, who knew the impending arrival would bring forth a lot of anxiety? No matter how many times I ignored my condition, the pain got worse.

I depended on my mom for transportation to the church. She was kind enough to help me prepare for the ceremony. Whenever I had a contraction, we practiced

breathing exercises together. The exercises were fun to do and yet increased our anxiety. We feared the baby would arrive at any second. Thankfully, I felt well enough

to walk down the aisle with my dad. My labor pains slowly begin to come back again though.


	3. heaven

Date: 7-7-2007

Scene 1: Wedding Ceremony-Church Sanctuary

Situation:Logan and Rory are saying their vows. Rory is only just six months pregnant at the time. 

Minister: Logan, do you take Rory as your wife? 

Rory(with a smirk): I do 

Minister: Do you promise to love her through sickness and health until death do you part? 

Logan(putting a ring on Rory's finger): I do 

Minister: Rory, do you take Logan as your husband? 

Rory(putting a ring on Logan's finger): I do 

Minister: Do you promise to love him through sickness and health until death do you part?

Rory(looking down, she makes a very surprising discovery): OH MY GOD, my water just broke 

(The audience laughs in order to downplay the intensity of the situation. All of a sudden Rory starts having contractions and nobody laughs. Logan carries Rory out of the santuary and the wedding is put on hold until they comeback from the hospital in which never happens)

Scene 2: Logan's truck-Logan is driving Rory to the hospital 

Rory(screaming from contractions): AHH..AHH..AHH 

Logan(holding Rory's hand): Don't worry, Rory, I am here. You can hold my hand as a way to release all of your stress. 

Rory(still screaming, she squeezes Logan's hand): AHH..AHH..AHH 

Logan(with a sad tone in his voice): Poor Rory..

Rory(crying out in pain, she touches her stomache): It hurts so much 

Logan(choked up): I wish that I make all of it to go away for you 

Rory(panicky): The birth shouldn't be happening right now because it is way too early for the baby to be born. 

Logan(parking the truck in the hospital parking lot): Thank God, we arrived at the hospital before you gave birth in the car

Scene 3: The Hospital Delivery Room-Rory is giving birth 

Rory(crying out in pain, she screams from contractions): AHH..AHH..AHH 

Logan(choked up): You can do this, Rory, I believe in you 

The Obgyn(to Rory): All I need is one more push and the baby will be out of you 

(Obediantley, Rory pushes one more time and a very tiny fragile sick baby boy comes out of her) 

Logan(emotional, he looks at the baby): Isaac is so tiny... 

Rory (sobbing): My son is so beautiful..

Scene 3: The NICU 

Nurse(approaching Logan): Hey.. 

Logan(smiling): Hey.. 

Nurse(refering to Isaac): Is this your son? 

Logan(looking down at Isaac who is resting in his incubator tied up to tubes): Yes 

Nurse: What is your son's name? 

Logan: His name is Isaac 

Nurse: Wow, that is a very cute name

Logan: All credit is due to my wife 

Nurse: Behind every great man, there is a great woman. Walking beside every great woman, there is a great man. 

Logan(laughing): Amen, Sister 

Nurse: Isaac is so tiny and yet he is very beautiful. It hurts the most when I see babies die. I have seen some premature babies both Isaac's size and even smaller survive their ordeal. 

Logan: I consider it to be a miracle for Isaac to still be alive. I thank you for the encouragement because I needed it. 

Nurse and Logan(singing to Isaac): Happy birthday to you,Isaac

Scene 4: SRory''s hospital room-Rory is resting in the bed when Logan enters the room 

Logan(sitting down at Rorys bedside): I love you 

Rory(kissing Logan): I love you too 

Logan(removing a strand of hair away from Rory's face): Anyway, how are you holding up? 

Rory: My body is still sore, but I am doing great. I thank you for asking. 

Logan(holding Rory's hand): I visited Isaac in the nicu 

Rory(choked up): So how is the baby doing? 

Logan: Our son is currently resting in an incubator and he is tied up to alot of tubes 

Rory (getting out of the bed): I want to see him right now 

Logan(escorting Rory out of the door): Alright, Rory

Scene 5: The NICU 

Rory(looking down at Isaac in his incubator): Isaac looks so helpless and lifeless when he is tied up to a lot of tubes 

Logan: he is not dead, no, not yet 

Rory(crying): It is all of my fault for putting our son in this terrible position 

Logan(pulling Rory close to him): How so? 

Rory(still crying): I was stressed out about the wedding 

Logan(wiping a tear off of Rory's face): It is not your fault no matter what 

Rory(sobbing): I have so many plans for Isaac, I am afraid to lose him 

Logan(embracing Rory): Isaac is not going to die, trust me 

Rory(kissing Logan): I love you 

Logan(choked up): I love you too 


	4. Early special arrival

Isaac's p.o.v

As a victim of circumstance,

stress is a thorn in my side.

I am torn out of my mother's

womb way too soon. I can't

go back there where I feel safe

the most. You see the longing

in my eyes for the life I never

knew and almost lost. Born

prematurely, my future is

filled with so much uncertainty.

It was never suppose to be

this way, I am sick and you

watch me suffer. I long for

your healing touch and the

words "I love you". Undying,

hope keeps me alive long

enough to leave the Neonatal

Intensive Care Unit.


	5. Can you hear me?

Song-He's My Son by Mark Schultz

I'm down on my knees again tonight, I'm hoping this prayer will turn out right, see there is a boy that needs your help, I've done all that I can do myself, his mother is tired, I'm sure you can understand, each night as he sleeps, she goes in to hold his hand and she tries not to cry as the tears fill her eyes

Logan: Premature world, ill-fated little angel. Life within the womb, life born way too soon. One early special arrival, wonderful shiny moon sunbeam, one long-awaited dream come true. Ruthless relentless underdog, lovable fragile rose petal blossom, daily spirit of perseverance.

Can you hear me? am I getting through tonight? can you see him? Can you make him feel all alright? If you can hear me, let me take his place somehow, see he's not just anyone, he's my son

Rory: Disappointment, it is what it is. A spirit of surrender, my contentment, ongoing effort to move forward instead of backwards. Nature's miraculous wonders, dazzling bewilderment. A beautiful smile, necessary medicine, continuous laughter. Embraces exchanged between us serve as a silent prayer to God. May these open doors of communication never close. Breaking dawn, ever the same serendipity. Retraceable blueprints of a life gone way too soon and yet to be born, echoes of what could've should've would've been. Glimpse of hope, glorious splendor, a divine order of things. Eternally gratefully relieved, I rest in peace.

Sometimes late at night, I watch him sleep, I dream of the boy he'd like to be, I try to be strong and see him through, but God who he needs right now is you, let him grow old, live life without this fear, what would I be living without him here, he's so tired and he's scared, let him know that you're there

Logan: In and out of darkness, in and out of the woods, I travel. Ready or not, here comes another bombshell. I bear bad news, but it is what it is. Silence is the best choice or maybe not. The truth unburdens me. Receive me with open arms and I will never deceive you. Unconditional describes your love for me. Silently, I suffer and fight my own battles. Time reveals what I have kept hidden inside and how much I truly do need you.

Can you hear me? am I getting through tonight? can you see him? Can you make him feel all alright? If you can hear me, let me take his place somehow, see he's not just anyone, he's my son, can you hear me? Can you see him? Please don't leave him, he's my son

Rory: Once I beheld an angel in which turned out to be you. Your life was a brief slow dance. You took a chance and dreamt big with the little time that you had left. Your life was a gift, a continuous volcanic shift. I wish I could've taken all of your anguish away. Today your fray ended for good. All I wanted to say became silent prayers, tiny butterfly kisses upon your soul's cheeks.


	6. appreciation

-Rory's Flashback-

Date: 2-12-07

Situation: Rory announces her pregnancy to Logan

Scene: Morning-Rory and Logan's house-The dining room-Rory and Logan are eating their breakfast in which consists of pancakes

Rory: I am late

Logan: Late for what?

Rory: I am late late

Logan(confused): I don't understand?

Rory: I am late for my period

Logan(concerned): How late are you?

Rory: I have missed my period for this month

Logan: How can you be so sure?

Rory: I checked the calendar and I also took a pregnancy test. The results of the pregnancy test came out to be positive.

Logan: So what?

Rory: We are going to have a baby

Logan(kissing Rory): I love you

Rory(smiling): I love you too

Logan(taking Rory's hand in his hand): I know that we just got engaged in January, but I am looking forward to being a father

-Reality-

Date: 7-7-07

Scene: Hospital Neonatal Intensive Unit

Situation: Logan and Rory's premature baby son, Isaac is in the Nicu

Logan(pulling Rory close to his body): We have a son, can you believe it?

Rory(looking down at Isaac who is sleeping in his incubator): Isaac is so tiny, he can probably fit in the palm of my hand. I never imagined myself having a premature baby. Why does this have to happen to me?.

Logan: At least Isaac made it outside of the womb

Rory: Isaac Chance Huntzberger is surely a miracle. According to the baby name book, his first name means he who laughs.

Logan: Rory, you should be grateful for what you do have instead of thinking about what you don't have

Rory(smiling at the thought): Logan, you are right

Logan(pulling Rory into an embrace): Honey, I love you so much


	7. love is the movement

-Logan's flashback-

Date: 2-14-07

Situation: Evening-Emily and Richard Gilmore's house-dining room-Valentine's Day Dinner

Emily(studying Rory): Rory, there is something very different about you

Rory(drinking a glass of water): Really?

Emily: Its very unusual for you to drink water and to eat less meat

Rory(lying): These days I am trying to live a healthy lifestyle

Emily: Rory, is it possible for you to be pregnant?

Rory(in denial): Grandma, I don't know what you are talking about

Emily: You are glowing, that speaks volumes to me. Expectant mothers glow a lot and eat less meat.

Rory(still in denial): You have a very wild imagination, keep on dreaming

Richard: Rory, what is the truth?

Rory(admiring her growing baby bump): I am indeed pregnant

Emily(shocked): OH MY GOD

Lorelei(overcome with emotion): I am going to be a grandma

Richard(shocked): OH MY GOD

Christopher(surprised): Wow, thats cool

Logan(touching Rory's stomach): Honey, are you okay? is there anything that I can do for you?

Rory: I thank you for your concerns, but I will be fine

Logan(kissing Rory): I love you

-Reality-

Date: 7-8-07

Situation: Rory is being discharged from the hospital

Rory(passing by the nursery in a wheel chair): OH, look at all of the pretty babies. I don't see my baby anywhere, where is my son?

Logan(pushing Rory's wheel chair toward the exit door): Isaac is in the nicu, remember?

Rory(becoming sad at the thought of Isaac): I hate it that I am going home without Isaac today

Logan(escorting Rory outside to his car): Don't worry, honey, Isaac will be well enough to come home with us very soon

Rory(getting into the car): I do hope so


	8. look after you

Date: 7-9-07

Scene: Rory and Logan's house- The Nursery

Situation: Rory and Logan are getting the nursery ready for Isaac's arrival

Logan(putting up the crib): Who knew building a crib would be so hard?

Rory(putting baby clothes in the closet): You should read the instruction booklet

Logan(frustrated): I already did that

Rory: So what is the problem?

Logan(reading the booklet again): There is no problem

Rory(looking at the painted blue walls): Logan, why did you paint the walls blue?

Logan: Blue is every boy's favorite color, therefore it is Isaac's favorite color

Rory: Logan, please forgive me if I correct you. Blue is not every boy's favorite color and I know that for a fact. Luke, my grandpa and my dad don't like the color blue.

Logan(listening to Rory's cellphone ringing): Rory, I think that your cellphone is ringing

Rory(anxious, she answers her cellphone): Hello, this is Rory Gilmore Huntzberger speaking. May I ask who is this speaking to me?

Nurse(speaking on the other line): Hello, Rory, I am a nurse and I am calling from the hospital. I have bad news concerning your son, Isaac.

Rory(on the verge of tears, she asks the nurse): What is wrong with my son?

Nurse(speaking on the other line): You and your husband need to get here to the hospital as soon as possible because Isaac is dying.

Rory(crying, she hangs up the phone): I will talk to you later

Logan(concerned): Rory, what is the matter with you?

Rory(sobbing): Logan, a nurse from the hospital called me. We need to go to the hospital right now because Isaac is dying.

Logan(shocked, he is overcome with emotion): OH MY GOD


	9. evanescence

-Rory's flashback-

Date: 2-18-2007

Scene: The hospital-Obgyn's office-Ultrasound test

Situation: Rory is having her first ultrasound test

Rory(admiring her growing baby bump): I have a little baby in my tummy

Logan(touching Rory's stomach): I know

Obgyn(placing a fetal heart monitor on Rory): Now let us see how this little baby is doing?

Rory(excited): Definitely

Logan(praying): Hopefully, all is well with the baby

Obgyn(showing Rory and Logan a sonogram of the baby): This is your baby

Rory(overcome with emotion): OH MY GOD

Logan(looking at the sonogram): The baby is as small as a tadpole

Obgyn: The baby will get bigger with time, trust me

Logan(to Rory): We are going to have a baby, can you believe it?

Rory(crying, she kisses Logan): I love you

Logan(smiling): I love you too

-Reality-

Date: 7-9-2007

Scene: The Hospital-Neonatal Intensive Care Unit

Situation: Dying, Isaac is slowing slipping away from the world

Rory(reaching out to touch Isaac in his incubator): Please don't die, my little buddy

Logan(crying, he asks Isaac's doctor): My son is dying, why he is dying?

Doctor(preparing to take Isaac off of life support): Isaac's body is giving out on him

Rory(sobbing): Why that so?

Doctor: Isaac was born prematurely, therefore his heart can't take it anymore

Logan(embracing Rory): Its time for us to say goodbye, Rory

Rory(reaching out to touch Isaac in his incubator): Goodbye, my baby angel

(With the permission of Rory and Logan, the doctor takes Isaac off of life support)


	10. lean on me

Logan's P.O.V

Wretched deliverance,

its like saving a damsel

in distress or ripping a

baby from its mother's

womb. Deliverance comes

in the form of tears for you

and your tears speak for you.

The river runs through you and

you are as blue as the ocean that

I swim in a dream of mine everyday.

We never change, you go through

hell and I don't have no clue as usual

because I am afraid to live outside of

my shell, my comfort zone. I'm still here,

I wish you were here with me instead of

living in there, your own little private world.

I wish you would allow me inside your heart

instead of making me to stand outside in the

rain where my bleeding heart is in constant

pain. Someday after noon, I'll see you soon,

somewhere beyond the sun, moon and stars

where there are no wars. You reach out to me

beyond the great divide and we reach a point

in our lives where we collide. I love having you

by my side for we always have something brand

new to teach each other. Meek, you stop playing

hide and seek with me throughout the week. You

trust me,therefore you are not afraid to be real with

me. I look within myself for encouraging words to heal

your broken heart and shaken soul. Caught up and

swept away by the wind, the thoughts inside your

mind give a voice to your tears. Your life support, God's

endless supply of blessings takes you more deeper into

the depths of solitude where your heart begins to be full

of gratitude and you start to have a positive attitude. I am

truly happy for you from the bottom of my heart.


	11. Uncertanity

Rory's P.O.V

I find it hard to move forward with my life

in a world where love is hate. My once

unbreakable strength keeps on drawing

the breath right out of me and I can't

fight away the tears. Coldhearted, people

forget that I am apart of the human species,

therefore they treat me however they want to.

They tear me down like a skyscaper and I am torn

from within just like paper. Falling to pieces, all of my

fears are becoming a reality and I am in need of some

pillow talk. I feel safe in my favorite secret place in

which is my bedroom where I encounter serenity and

I have a lot of breathing space. I rest my head on my

pillow and bury myself in my grief. Let the rain come

and flood this home of mine, my bedroom. I cry until

I have cried my last tear and fall into a deep sleep.


	12. Just breathe

Logan's P.O.V

Chasing after an endless light,

the sight of love overcomes the

night and stage fright. Everything

is in its right place. Fairy tale like

dreams take flight promising that

the next forty eight hours might

be better. Carrying the weight

of heaven on its shoulders,

serenity knows no height or

depth. Content with life, the

fight to stay alive and survive

is put on hold for a while. Just

like the grim reaper, sorrow

will come tomorrow and crush

the life out of a smile until God's

love can outshine the evilness

in the hearts of men and women.


	13. Angels on the moon

Rory's P.O.V

I breathe in a big sigh of relief,

but that only leaves me with brief

happiness. It only hurts when I am

breathing and the pain hurts the most

in my soul. I am not holding my breath,

yes, I am indeed holding my breath. Like

a pregnant woman, my soul is heavy with

grief and things aren't so groovy for me.

Through my sea of tears, I learn to let

go of my fears and allow the scars on my

heart to heal for once. Through my sea

of tears, I learn to open up my ears to

listen to God speaking to me. Through

my sea of tears, I develop a belief in

something more heavenly and divine

than myself, angels on the moon.


	14. Hereafter

Logan's P.O.V

After a long day full of tragedy

and less comedy, the Brady

Bunch doesn't exist anymore.

Like a woman giving birth, the

earth is hit with unbearable

extremely intense painful labor

pains. The sins of mankind make

him blind and to be overcome

with revenge. Just as things could

get any worser, hope outshines the

evilness in the world in which is in

need of the lord and his holy word.

Newborn babies, remains of unfinished

deceased lives born and then torn out

of the world, bring new life to this dying

beautiful world of mine. 


	15. Accepting Reality

Rory's p.o.v

Blind to the truth

Real life issues are overlooked

Expectations slowly begin to crumble

A moment of glee is short-lived

Totally screwed up, life is not a fairytale afterall

Hope is not always enough to get through storms

Ode to trouble, ode to freewill and other alternatives, it is what it is

Planning my next move is hard sometimes

Endless is this process of becoming whole in the lord

Shakened and brokened describes this faith of mine

Shadows dance blocking out the beautiful sunshine

If only I had a time machine then I could redo the past

My regrets and small sacrifices go on unheard forever

I burn, I surrender, I learn to accept the reality of my circumstances

Safe in the arms of love, joy is a dove that is flying above my head

Marching foward instead of backwards, I yearn for serenity


End file.
